


in good and bad times

by misterywhitegirl



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Lots of feels and some angst, M/M, Marco-centered, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterywhitegirl/pseuds/misterywhitegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco muses about all the people who left him and who might leave him in the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	in good and bad times

**Author's Note:**

> This happened as a way to vent my feelings on the news about Klopp and for Pierreus. So that's why it took the form of a string of thoughts in Marco's head

Those news hit him hard.

It is a punch that hits way too close to a wound that is not completely healed. 

Marco was even more unprepared for this than he was when his friends left him. First Mario. Then Lewy. And now the inimaginable is happening and Klopp is leaving too.  
He feels betrayed in a way, but he understands. All of them and all of the others who left or will leave Dortmund loved the club, just not the same way he does. He loves his team wholeheartedly and he hopes to be loyal to this love until the very end. But people have their reasons to come and go and he will have to accept that he will stay and lose them.

And yet, he feels sad and lost thinking about what will his future at Dortmund be without Klopp there, he was not just a manager to the team, he was a father and a friend, he was the figure that kept them together and up even in the darkest of days. 

Marco can’t even imagine where he is going or who’s going to replace him because after seven years it seems that Borussia Dortmund and Jurgen Klopp are things that can’t exist without the other.

Then his thoughts take a darker turn and he starts to think about the one thing that would leave him even more broken than the news announced in the surprising press conference from that morning. He starts to think about Pierre leaving. Leaving Dortmund. Leaving him.

They’ve been tiptoeing around each other for so long and now, when everything finally seems perfect both in their personal relationship and on the pitch, where they’re getting increasingly better as a duo, he gets this feeling that everyone around him will leave him alone.

He suddenly feels cold with worry. Could their love survive a move? On his part he thinks so, but he knows how straining it is to keep a long distance relationship and how much it could affect their emotional health.

He tries to take his mind out of it by thinking of all the good things he enjoyed with Pierre so far - all their conversations in mixed languages, their jokes, kisses and touches - instead of worrying about an uncertain future. When simply thinking doesn’t works, he takes his phone out of his pocket and dials Pierre’s number. The only one he knows by heart.

Only when his lover picks up the call and he has to answer him he realises he’s been holding up tears. He finally lets them drop on his cheeks, while asking Pierre to come home, come to him, to hug him and make him laugh with silly jokes, in an indirect way to tell him that everything will be alright.

And at the end of the day, when they will be laying together tangled in bed Marco will feel that it doesn’t matter what happens or who leaves, he can rest assured and happy that they will always have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't planned to post this, but I showed it to some friends and they encouraged me to post, so thank you baes <3 (and thanks Bea for suggesting the title)  
> Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated :)


End file.
